Ganondorf
'''Ganondorf', or Ganondorf Dragmire is the collective name referring to the incarnation of the main antagonist of the Legend of Zelda series, created by Shigeru Miyamoto. Ganondorf is the name given to the male Gerudo born every 100 years, wielding the Triforce of power. However the lineage of Gerudo Kings is cursed by the God Demise, where his greed will motivate his desire to pursue all three pieces of the Triforce, but his fate is intertwined with the other weilders of the where he is destined to be defeated by Link and Princess Zelda. Ganondorf is also known as a pig-beast, Ganon. This form is usually taken when Ganondorf enters the Sacred Realm, as all beings take an animal form in the Sacred Realm, but he, however, remains as Ganon when he is resurrected. Appearances 'Canon Appearances' Ganondorf is one of the only reoccurring villains in the Legend of Zelda series, and is considered to be one of gaming's greatest villains. *'Legend of Zelda' (1986, NES) *'Zelda II: The Adventure of Link' (1987, NES) *'Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past' (1992, SNES) *'Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time' (1998, Nintendo 64) *'Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages' (2001, Game Boy Color) *'Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons' (2001, Game Boy Color) *'Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker' (2003, GameCube) *'Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures' (2004, GameCube) *'Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess' (2006, GameCube, Nintendo Wii) *'Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds' (2013, Nintendo 3DS) Non-Cannon Appearances *'Legend of Zelda Animated Series' (1989) - Main Character *'Capitain N: The Game Master' (1989) - Supporting Character *'Link: The Faces of Evil' (1993, Phillips CD-i) - Villain *'Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon' (1993, Phillips CD-i) - Villain *'Zelda's Adventure' (1994, Phillips CD-i) - Villain *'Super Smash Bros. Melee' (2001, GameCube) - Playable Character *'Super Smash Bros. Brawl' (2008, Nintendo Wii) - Playable Character *'Hyrule Warriors' (2014, Wii U) - Villain, Playable Character *'Super Smash Bros. 4' (2014, 3DS, Wii U) - Playable Character 'Fanon Appearances' *'Super Smash Bros. Adventure' **Ganondorf will make an appearance as an enemy character in the game Super Smash Bros. Adventure. He is the very first boss in the game, and he versus Mario and Princess Zelda. *'Nintendo Stars: The Beginning' **''Ganondorf'' appears as both a boss and a playable character in Nintendo Stars: The Beginning. He is the 3rd boss of chapter 18. His moves are currently unknown as of now. He will also appear as a playable character in NS:TB's sequels, Nintendo Stars:The Adventure and Nintendo Stars:The End. *'Singalong Legends!' **Ganondorf makes his debut in the Mario Singalong! Series in Mario Singalong Legends! where he kidnaps Princess Peach upon seeing her arrive in Hyrule he makes use of an ancient technology the Music Doors to hide her away. *'Saviour of the Stars' **In Wario & Geno: Saviour of the Stars, Ganondorf is the true villain in the game. Only King Dedede was aware of his plans, and as such he took over Star Road before Ganondorf and scattered the Star Spirits so that Ganondorf couldn't get them, stole Wario's money so that Ganondorf couldn't awaken the Black Jewel and kidnapped Mona to protect her from Ganondorf. However, Wario and Geno went ahead completely foiling Dedede's plans, allowing Ganondorf to begin his takeover. However, in the end Ganondorf was defeated as well. *'The Legend of Zelda: Ghost Tracker' **Despite having been killed with the Master Sword during the events of Wind Waker, Ganondorf maraculously survives and is revived in the old Temple of Time. Although he has only the Triforce of Power, he is able to use the chamber to comunicate and effect the upper world. Gallery Trivia *Ganondorf's full name, Ganondorf Dragmire, was originally used in The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. It has not been used since, and has been removed from all remakes of the game. His surname, Dragmire, was given to him by the game's translation team, and is not considered canon by many fans. Related Articles *'Ganon' Category: Characters Category: Villains Category: Playable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Showdown Characters Category: Final Bosses Category: Bosses Category: Enemies Category: Nintendo Civil War Category: Link Category:Characters in Mushroom Kingdom Hearts Category:Characters in Mushroom Kingdom Hearts II: The Other Land Category:Characters in Super Smash Bros. Zero Category:Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Zelda Characters Category:Males Category:Zelda Enemies Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Main Villains Category:Super Smash Bros. Havoc Category:Content of Super Smash Bros. Maximum! Category:Zelda Series Category:Playable Characters in Super Smash Bros. Channel Category:The Legend of Zelda: Sounds of the Shadows Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Super Smash Bros.: A New World Category:Antoganists Category:Main Antagonists Category:PoS Series Category:Legend of Zelda: Darkness Within